


Patience

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, brianna loves aquaria so much why am i crying in the club!!, obviously?, squirting!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: Aquaria goes to watch Brianna in action in the courtroom. They have sex. What else is new.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fulfillment of a bunch of different asks over at @mizbrianna on tumblr. hope you enjoy and as always i appreciate your feedback!!

Aquaria isn’t allowed to watch Brianna in court. Brianna knows herself well enough to know that Aquaria’s presence would throw her off her game. But Aquaria has always wanted to see her in action; to see her command a room.

So one day she leaves work early and takes the subway to the courthouse. She slides into the back row of the room as Brianna is finishing her opening statement. She looks amazing, as usual, in her power suit and sky-fucking-high heels. She’s got the jury hanging onto her every word as she tells them why her client is innocent. She’s the perfect lawyer - she sounds educated but likable, in charge but soft, crafty but genuine. And it’s driving Aquaria crazy.

Brianna starts questioning witnesses and her demeanor changes. Her line of questioning is fast and intense. This is her element. Aquaria finds herself shifting in her seat, trying to ignore the heat between her legs. She doesn’t think she’s ever been so turned on in her life as Brianna destroys the witness and ends with a smug “no further questions.” And then, as Brianna turns to head back to her seat, she catches Aquaria’s eye. It happens so fast - the older woman cocks an eyebrow at her and somehow she  _ knows.  _ She knows how turned on Aquaria is from all the way across the courtroom. Aquaria slips out of the room and practically runs for the restroom. And it’s filthy, touching herself in a public bathroom like this, but she needs it so badly because she can’t stop picturing the look in Brianna’s eyes and the swing in her hips, and she’s so close before she’s barely even touched herself. She takes a video of herself in the bathroom stall, breathing heavily, camera shaking as she comes.

She cleans herself up, sending Bri the video as she heads home. 

The judge calls a half hour recess, and Brianna opens her phone, which she has to quickly shield when she sees the contents of the video. Some of her colleagues approach her, congratulating her on what they’re sure will be an easy case win. She’s trying to concentrate on what they’re saying to her but Aquaria is texting her, begging for attention even though she knows Bri won’t be home until much later. 

 

Aqua: Bri

Aqua: Briiiii

Aqua: I know you saw the video your read receipts are on

Aqua: you looked so good in there

Aqua: i was so filthy today i couldn't help myself

Aqua: I'm so turned on fuck

Aqua: mommy i need to cum so bad

Aqua: can i cum mommy

Aqua: mommyyyy please

 

Brianna is doing an ok job of ignoring her until she sends a picture of her pussy. It’s pink and a little puffy and dripping and it breaks her down. “Damn it, Aquaria,” she mutters. 

Aquaria’s phone rings. Brianna’s voice. “Where are you right now?” 

“I just got home.”

“Don’t go anywhere.” Her voice is low.

“But you won’t be home till -”

“I said no. I’m coming home and you better be in the bedroom when I get there. And no touching.” A pause. Aquaria mumbles a reply and Brianna catches it.

“What did you say?”   


“I said no fair” Aquaria pouts.

Brianna scoffs. “Cute that you thought this would be fair, princess.” She hangs up.

Brianna does something she’s never done in the nearly 10 years she’s been at her firm - she lies to a judge to force a recess. Her client feels ill, she says, and if they don’t recess until tomorrow and he gets sick, she’s suing the whole goddamn prison system. The judge grants her the recess and she’s in an uber home within minutes. 

She enters the apartment quietly and stands in the bedroom doorway. Aquaria is facing away, laying on her stomach on the bed looking at her phone - naked. It means the first thing Brianna sees is Aquaria’s bare pussy. She almost dies. 

Brianna clicks her tongue, making Aquaria jump. “Look at you, princess, showing me that filthy cunt,” she sneers. She can see Aquaria clench involuntarily at Brianna’s words. Aquaria rolls over to look at her.

  
“You’re so dirty. I saw the way you cunt clenched just now. You need to be fucked so bad, huh baby girl?”

Aquaria has virtually no sense of dignity at this point. “Mommy p-please, I missed you so much, I need to cum, please make me cum,” she whines.

“You were bad today, weren’t you?” A pause. “Answer me, Aquaria.” 

“Yes mommy. I was bad.”

“Hmmm. You were. And that video you sent? Obscene, darling. My coworkers could have seen that.” She steps towards the drawer where they keep all their toys and pulls out a wand vibrator. Aquaria’s eyes widen because this one is usually too intense for her. 

“Mommy -” There’s a hint of panic in her voice.

“I don’t remember saying you could talk.” Her eyes soften a little for just a second. “Trust me?” she says. Aquaria relaxes, nodding, and Brianna is dark again. 

“Do you know what I did, kitten? I told the judge my client was sick so I could come home. I could get  _ disbarred  _ for something like that.” she snarls. “And all because you were being such a horny slut, begging for mommy to come fuck you.” Still fully clothed in her suit, she reaches a hand over to rub Aquaria’s clit roughly. Aquaria yelps. 

“I told you that you weren’t allowed to come see me in court. But you did it anyway, you distracted me, baby girl. And then you had to go touch yourself in the bathroom at my work cause you just couldn’t wait, huh? No self control, baby. I think you need to be punished.”

Aquaria just nods but corrects herself at a warning look from Brianna. “Yes, mommy, I was so bad today. Mommy should punish me.” Brianna looks proud. She unbuttons one more button on her already low-cut blouse so Aquaria has a good view of her tits. Grabbing Aquaria’s hips, she pulls her towards the end of the bed. She turns the wand on one of the lower settings and brings it to Aquaria’s nipples, grinning wickedly as Aquaria squirms. She brings one hand to her neck and puts a little warning pressure on her windpipe. “Stay. Still.” she mutters, releasing. Aquaria tries but then Brianna turns the vibrator up and her back arches. Brianna reaches her free hand down and spanks Aquaria’s clit hard once, twice, three times, each time earning a squeal. 

“Fine then. Have it your way.” Brianna turns off the vibe and walks to the closet, leaving Aquaria wet and whimpering on the bed. “Quiet,” she warns from the closet, “or you’re not gonna like what comes next.”

She returns in a minute holding restraints. Aquaria shuts up when she sees Brianna, intrigued. Bri straddles her and holds out the rope. “Hands above your head, kitten. Let’s go.” Aquaria raises her arms, wrists together, and lets Brianna deftly bind them to each other and to the bed. Bri wiggles a few fingers under the rope to make sure it’s not too tight, and once she’s satisfied with her work she kisses Aquaria’s neck, eliciting a whine. 

“What’s the matter, babygirl?” She asks, feigning innocence. 

“Mommyyyy,” Aquaria whines. Brianna slaps each of her tits hard and she squeals. 

“That’s not an answer. Girls who don't use their words don’t get what they want.”

“Mommy, please -”

“Nope,” Brianna snarls, grabbing her jaw. “You had your chance to speak up. Too late now. Understand?” Aquaria nods and stays quiet when Brianna takes her hand off her face. 

In another minute Brianna has taken the remaining rope and the wand and tied the toy to Aquaria’s thigh. Aquaria sees what’s happening now but knows it won’t do any good to complain. Brianna checks the restraints again and sits back, admiring her work.

Aquaria expects Brianna to turn the wand on the lowest setting to torture her, which she does, of course. She waits for what other forms of punishment Bri has in store for her, what kind of bruises and marks she’ll have tomorrow. Maybe the riding crop, or nipple clamps, something like that. What she doesn’t expect is for Brianna to turn the vibe on and walk away.

“Bri, what -” she panics. She knows the vibe won’t get her off like this, just keep her on the edge. 

“That’s not my name,” Brianna says cooly.

“Mommy, please don’t go, please I -”

“Do you need a gag too? I told you, you disrupted my day. You were impatient, so now I have to teach you patience. I have a closing statement to revise - unless I lose my job before then because you were such a little whore today.” And with that she’s grabbing her reading glasses and briefcase and sitting next to Aquaria on the bed, leaving her shaking and whimpering. She pulls her laptop out and starts tapping away, ignoring Aquaria’s breathy whines. 

Every time Aquaria thinks she’s close she just can’t quite get there. The vibe is strong enough to keep her dripping and thrashing and trying to grind against it, but not strong enough to make her cum. Since her hands are immobile, she tries to squeeze her legs together to get more pressure on her clit, but nothing works.

“Would you stop moving so much? You’re shaking the bed. If you can’t keep it together your ankles are gonna get restrained, too.” Brianna says without looking up. It’s killing Aquaria that she’s not getting the attention she wants. It’s not long before she resorts to begging. 

“Please mommy please I need to cum so bad I’m so sorry I was bad today I promise I’ll be better just please let me cum mama I’m so sensitive” she rambles as her hips buck gently against the wand. Again, Brianna doesn’t look up. “Mommy?” Aquaria tries, on the verge of tears.

“When I finish this, I’ll decide if I feel like letting you cum. Until then keep quiet, or I’m gonna find a better use for your mouth.” Now she looks up and sees the tears in Aquaria’s eyes. “I’ll be done soon, princess. Keep quiet so I can finish, okay?” Aquaria nods. Brianna returns to her work, humming a little as she types. Aquaria’s whines are reduces to breathy whimpers as she bites her lip to keep quiet. 

Ten minutes go by, then twenty, and it feels to Aquaria like it’s been hours when Brianna closes her laptop and takes her glasses off. She takes her time, feeling Aquaria’s eyes on her, expectant. Finally, she kneels in front of Aquaria and looks her over - her flushed cheeks, messy hair,and pink pussy. There’s a wet spot where she’s been dripping since Brianna tied the vibrator to her. Aquaria is still quiet even as Brianna drags a fingernail up her thigh. 

“Oh, princess, you did so good. You look so pretty for me, you were so patient.” She starts to untie the rope that holds the wand to Aquaria’s clit. “Tell mommy what you want, kitten.”

“Mama, n-need to cum, please mama I need it so bad,” Aquaria whispers, voice hoarse from holding back so long. Brianna discards the rope and takes the wand in her hand, looping her arm around Aquaria’s hip and holding it to her clit. Her cunt is clenching around nothing and Brianna runs a finger over Aquaria’s entrance before sliding two fingers in easily. “M-mommy, fuck,” Aquaria moans.

“Mmm, you like that, kitten? Mommy wants to take care of you, baby.” Brianna turns up the vibrator a little and Aquaria convulses as Bri starts to move her fingers. She's so close already after being right on the edge for so long. Brianna has mercy on her and starts to fuck her hard now. “Your cunt is so loud, kitten,” she murmurs. Aquaria has stopped trying to form coherent words, making high pitched sounds every time Brianna’s fingers slam into her. Brianna feels her walls flutter and knows she’s close. She turns the vibe up again and looks Aquaria in the eyes. “Cum for me, princess.”

When Aquaria clenches around Brianna’s fingers she throws the wand to the side and uses her thumb to rub Aquaria’s swollen clit. And something feels different so she pulls her fingers out and Aquaria squirts _ everywhere _ . Bri just keeps rubbing Aquaria’s clit while she squirts, getting cum all over the both of them. When she comes down from her orgasm Aquaria is panting. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Holy shit.” Brianna has the biggest smile on her face. 

“Fuck, that was so hot, princess. I’m so, so proud of you, baby, you’re so amazing. See, I told you I would get you there.” Brianna crawls over her to grab the back of her neck and kiss her hard, reaching a hand down to softly touch her sensitive clit and smiling when she moans into the kiss. “You taste so good,” she whispers against Aquaria’s lips. “I’m so lucky, angel.”

She sits up on her knees and unties Aquaria, kissing her wrists and then leaning down to kiss her neck. “Baby, you have to get up so I can change the sheets,” she chuckles, then touches her nose to Aquaria’s and teases, “since you’re so messy.” Aquaria giggles but then whines “nooo mommy I don’t wanna move. Can’t we just go to sleep?” Brianna tucks a piece of hair behind Aquaria’s ear. “Hmm. Guest bedroom?” 

Aquaria nods sleepily. “Carry me?” she asks, holding out her arms. 

“So bossy,” Brianna reprimands, but she’s smiling fondly as she picks Aquaria up bridal style and carries her to the guest room. Once they’re in bed, Aquaria plasters herself to Brianna and whispers “thank you, mommy.” 

“Sleep, babygirl. Thank you for being so good for me.”


End file.
